


A Home Without A Soul

by bluhawk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhawk/pseuds/bluhawk
Summary: Ink reflects on his existence with an old friend.It's not exactly fun for anyone.
Relationships: Errink
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Home Without A Soul

Humans say the universe, planets and galaxies all make noise. Every movement, if intense enough, creates both light and sound.

Ink!Sans, as he stood at the edge of the world - his world, a complex intersection point of different dimetions and countless possibilities - wanted to disagree. For nothing ever stopped moving where he was; it was quiet nonetheless. Then again, not much of the world he knew made logical sense. Things were in neverending motion, but everything stayed still. His world was fragile, yet endless. And it was crowded, but he was always alone.

Sensing a rift, he turned to look at a vacant space nearby. Slowly, a portal opened, into a universe unknown full of seemingly nothing but darkness.

He stared into the void. The void stared back.

Eventually he could make out the form of Error!Sans. Ink sighed, not because he was expecting anything else, but because he wasn't sure what was to come. There was coldness in his ribcage as he looked down at empty vials. He had run out of paint - and, truthfully, patience.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"Nothin', really. Just. Wanted to see you."

Ink tried to withhold from a look of contempt. "Why would you care?"

"I can't really explain it," Error said, clearly trying his hardest not to glitch out. "Just had a feeling."

There was a pause. "As if you were drawn to me?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"I thought you hated me with everything you have."

"I do, so-metimes. When you drIve me up a wall. But I st-still miss you, when you're gone. Isss... that messed up?"

They fell silent for a while. Error looked into Ink's eyes as if searching for answers. Their gazes met, and Ink smiled sadly.

"Heh. It kind of makes sense, doesn't it? We're the exact opposites, but still so much alike. We complete the multiverse's sick game of harmony, with one creating and other tearing apart."  
Error's features twisted as he, for once, felt the pain in those words.  
"Both without a soul, and with no place to call home."

"And one pro-bably couldn't exist withhout the other."

"We were meant to be together..."  
"... even if we weren't meant. to be happy."

Ink felt tears spilling down his face as the weight of their words set in. How ruthless their very existance was. It was a cruel epiphany, a truth you'd wish to hide from everyone.

Error appeared to be crying too. As wrong as he knew it was, Ink found comfort from that.

He knew this would change nothing. In no time, they would continue battling. Use forces created for preservation and use them for destruction. But what mattered was right now.

Ink opened his arms, inviting.  
And Error drew close.

**Author's Note:**

> I. I don't really know. I woke up at 2 AM, wrote this and fell asleep again.  
> But still: thank you for reading! Have a lovely day!


End file.
